


The Keller Chronicles

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a little series of when Kevin Keller's twin brother Kaiden starts dating Southside Serpent Fangs Fogarty





	1. the drive in

“Are you seriously sneaking out again?” Kevin asked his twin brother Kaiden who was currently halfway out their bedroom window.

“Come on bro what’s the worse that can happen?” Kai said sticking his head back inside.

“You remember our dad’s the sheriff right?”

“So he’ll leave me in a jail cell overnight, wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it,” Kai shrugged.

“Will i ever get to actually meet this mystery man of yours? I did cover for you all summer so you could see him without dad knowing” Kevin questioned.

“He’s a Serpent, I didn’t think you’d want to meet him.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, it’s completely idiotic of you to hang around those creeps but you’re still my brother and I’d like to meet this guy even if he is a Serpent,” Kevin explained.

“Alright, alright, you can meet Fangs but after the drive in tomorrow night.”

“His name is Fangs? You’re joking right?”

“Night Kev,” Kai laughed, making his way down the slanted roof of the second floor and to the ground.

—–

The next evening the Serpents sat in the back of the drive in parking lot, rowdy as expected and throwing popcorn at each other while Cheryl Blossom pulled up in her red corvette in front of Kevin and Veronica who were pleasantly watching the movie in the back of Tom’s truck.

“Make some room outcasts,” Cheryl stated stepping into the bed of the truck and taking a seat next to Veronica, both her and Kevin confused.

The movie went on, Kevin groaning whenever the Serpents screamed during a scene.

“Southside trash,” Kevin muttered.

“They’ve been doing that since the opening credits,” Veronica told Cheryl.

“Kevin, isn’t your brother dating one of them?” Cheryl questioned.

“Unfortunately,” he responded, “wait how did you know?”

“I know everything that happens in this town,” Cheryl said matter of factly.

“Hold on, your brother is dating one of these miscreants?” Veronica said raising an eyebrow.

“Some guy named Fangs.”

“What kind of name is Fangs?” Veronica laughed.

“I don’t know but Kai really likes him,” Kevin said before turning around and shushing the Serpents.

He spotted Kai sitting on a lawn chair in the group of delinquents, making eye contact and then catching the stare of the serpent next to him casually eating popcorn.

The Serpents boo’d and tossed empty beer cans towards him causing Veronica to stand up.

“Hey you know what happens to a snake when a Luis vutton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you’ll find out,” she shouted making everyone in the lot cheer.

“I can’t believe you just threatened a gang banger,” Kevin said in disbelief when she sat back down.

“I’ve dealt with worse in the east village, i just hate when people disturb my cinematic experience,” she shrugged, “how about a refill?”.

Veronica handed Cheryl the popcorn bucket who immediately pushed it towards Kevin.

“Yeah Kev, how about a refill? Cherry cola as always,” she smiled sweetly.

Kevin sighed and hopped out the bed of the truck, heading towards the concession stand.

——-

“So that’s your brother,” Fangs chuckled looking to Kai.

“Cut him some slack, he’s just taken on more of the enforcer role after our dad,” Kai laughed.

“He’s cute,” Joaquin said nonchalantly.

“You should go talk to him, he’s gay you know,” Kai told Joaquin.

“Yeah Joaquin go get some,” Fangs said leaning over Kai.

“Like your preppy brother would go for a Serpent,” Joaquin retorted.

“Please, Kevin’s uptight but i know he’s secretly waiting to let his freak flag fly,” Kai said dramatically.

“Maybe I’ll go refill my popcorn then,” Joaquin said getting up from his chair, leaving his only half empty popcorn bucket behind.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” Kai hollered.

“You think he’s actually got a chance?” Fangs asked Kai when Joaquin was out of earshot.

“If anyone can get the stick out of Kev’s ass, its Joaquin.”

“Yeah and he might just put something else up there while he’s at it,” Fangs grinned.

“Gross Fangs that’s my brother,” Kai laughed smacking his boyfriends shoulder.

—-

“Can i get a refill,” Kevin told the guy at the concession stand, looking back to see his summer fling Moose Mason making out with some girl in his car, “and some gummy worms and a cola.”

The guy walked away to get the order while Kevin looked to Moose again, “and a hot dog,” he added, “who am i trying to impress,” he mumbled to himself.

“We’re out of dogs,” they guy told him.

“Figures,” Kevin said grabbing his food and turning to leave.

Behind him was Joaquin who caught him off guard.

“Not so tough without your beard huh,” Joaquin said with Kevin just staring at him, “i know Kai.”

“Yeah i saw you with him,” Kevin finally spoke, “you’re not Fangs are you.”

“No,” Joaquin chuckled, “Fangs is a buddy of mine.”

“Thank God,” Kevin nodded.

The next thing Kevin knew he was sneaking around behind the concession stand, his food and soda being discarded to the ground as Joaquin pushed him up against the chain fence kissing him hard.

Fifteen minutes went by, Kevin trying to excuse himself away every so often.

“Okay i really gotta go this time,” he breathed out, Joaquin kissing him again.

“I’m Joaquin by the way,” he said when he finally pulled away.

“Give me your phone,” Kevin stated.

Joaquin happily handed his phone over, Kevin quickly typing a number into his contacts.

“This is my number, use it,” he said shoving the phone into Joaquins shoulder.

“I could have just gotten it from Kai.”

“Kai doesn’t need to know about this.”

“And why’s that?” Joaquin said playfully.

“Because I’ve spent the last three months telling my brother how stupid it is to hang out with the Serpents and-”

“And you don’t want him to know you’re fooling around with one,” Joaquin smirked.

“We aren’t fooling around, not yet anyways,” Kevin grinned, “now i really need to get back to my friends.”

Joaquin tugged on Kevins jacket collar bringing him for one last kiss.

“See you around preppy.”

—–

Joaquin and Kevin returned to thier respective spots in the parking lot, Cheryl and Veronica not even batting an eye at Kevin who had to repurchase his food while Kaiden and Fangs eagerly awaited for details.

“So?” Kai said raising an eyebrow as Joaquin sat down in the lawn chair.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Joaquin joked.

“When have you ever been a gentleman,” Fangs teased.

“Are you my brother’s type or not,” Kai urged on.

“He gave me his number,” Joaquin smiled.

“Before or after you had your tongue down his throat?” Fangs asked.

“After,” Joaquin said proudly.

“Way to go DeSantos,” Fangs clapped.

“He doesn’t want you to know,” Joaquin told Kai.

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Kai laughed, “don’t worry I’ll pretend I don’t know.”

“No you won’t,” Fangs said shaking his head.

“You’re right, tomorrow morning I’ll be gloating that he’s no better than I am,” Kai said happily.

He couldn’t wait to rub it in his brother’s face that he wasn’t the only Keller boy to fall for the serpent charm.


	2. the double date

“So you gave your number to a certain Serpent last night,” Kai grinned looking up from the book in his hands as he was laying in bed when Kevin returned from his daily morning run.

“He said he wouldn’t tell you,” Kevin replied still breathing heavily from the run.

“He didn’t have to tell me, i know you too well Kev,” Kai laughed.

“I don’t want to hear it Kai,” Kevin said grabbing some clothes from his dresser to change into after his shower.

“Hear what? That you’re a hypocrite with double standards?”

“Exactly that.”

“What’s the big deal man, the Serpents really aren’t that bad, I mean sure of them are but most of them aren’t,” Kai went on.

“Joaquin and I might hook up a few times but that’s all,” Kevin said walking towards the bathroom.

“That’s what I said about Fangs and now here we are three months later.”

“Joaquin is not going to become my boyfriend,” Kevin said slamming the bathroom door shut.

“Not if i have anything to do with it,” Kaiden mumbled under his breath.

From his bed he could hear the running water of the shower turn on.

“We’re still on for lunch at Pop’s right?” Kai yelled but got no response, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kai grabbed his phone from his nightstand, pulling up his texts to Fangs.

‘Meet Kev and I at Pop’s at noon. Bring Joaquin’

'Will do babe’

—

“Kai, what are they doing here,” Kevin questioned his brother as they pulled into the Pop’s parking lot, Fangs and Joaquin sitting on their motorcycles near the entrance of the diner.

“We’re having a double date,” Kai stated.

“We’re having a what now?”

“You like Joaquin… Well you like his hands on your ass but you’ll like him even more when you actually get to know him,” Kai explained putting the car into park.

“I hate you,” Kevin muttered.

“No you don’t,” Kaiden said back.

They got out of the car, approaching the Serpents on thier bikes.

Fangs kissed Kai quickly, Kevin and Joaquin looking at each other.

“Nice to see you again preppy,” Joaquin smiled.

“You’re not gonna let that nickname go are you,” Kevin sighed.

“Not a chance.”

The four of them took a seat at a booth in the back of the diner, Kevin awkwardly glancing at Joaquin every so often.

'He’s a good-looking guy’ Kevin thought to himself, 'but there’s no way anything more will come from this’.

Pop Tate took their order and brought back four milkshakes and a basket of fries as the appetizer.

Both Kaiden and Kevin immediately reached for some fries and dipped them into thier strawberry milkshakes before popping them into their mouths simultaneously.

“So we can confirm you two are really twins,” Fangs laughed.

“I can’t believe people really do that, i thought it was just for gags on tv,” Joaquin chuckled.

“Wait you’ve never dipped french fries into a milkshake?” Kevin said in disbelief.

“Never,” Joaquin said shaking his head.

Kevin reached for more fries, dipping one in his shake and handing it to Joaquin.

Joaquin took a bite and his eyes went wide.

“Wow, thats pretty good,” Joaquin nodded, grabbing a handful of fries and continuing to dip them in his own chocolate shake.

“You’re welcome for the new life hack,” Kevin smiled.

“How cute,” Kai teased.

Kevin kicked his brother under the table, “so Fangs, how did you and Kai meet? He hasn’t told me a whole lot about you.”

“I caught him graffitting outside the Whyte Wyrm, told him he better knock it off unless he wanted to get his ass kicked by a pack of Serpents,” Fangs explained throwing his arm around Kaiden’s shoulders.

“Then he asked about my art, so i took him to that piece i did at Picken’s Park,” Kai smiled.

“You mean the piece dad grounded you for a month over,” Kevin quipped.

“That’s the one,” Kai smirked, “then Fangs and I ended up making out on his bike.”

“You could have left that part out of the story,” Kevin sighed.

“When did you become such a prude bro, must i remind you you did do the same thing last night,” Kai winked making Fangs and Joaquin laugh but Kevin groan.

“What’s the Whyte Wyrm?” Kevin said trying to stay off the topic of him and Joaquin making out at the drive in the night before.

“A bar in the southside, all the Serpents hang out there,” Fangs told him.

“I can take you there sometime,” Joaquin suggested.

“Are northsiders even allowed inside?” Kevin asked.

“I’ve been there a bunch of times, just don’t be a prick and you’ll be fine,” Kaiden shrugged, “plus you can meet Sweet Pea and Toni.”

“Fangs? Sweet Pea? Who comes up with these nicknames?” Kevin asked.

“Don’t make fun of Sweet Pea’s nickname or else he really will kick your ass,” Fangs warned.

“Noted.”

Pop Tate then brought their burgers to the table, the boys digging into their food.

Throughout their meal Kevin was slowly starting to open up to the idea that something more could happen with Joaquin.

Maybe he’d take him up on that offer to go with him to the Whyte Wyrm.

Damn did Kevin hate when Kaiden was right.


	3. the whyte wyrm

“I don’t know about this Kai,” Kevin told his brother as they approached the popular Serpent bar in a seedy part of town.

“You’ve been to the southside before what’s so different now,” Kai quipped.

“I’ve been to the southside I’ve never been to a bar with a hundred Serpents in it,” Kevin bit back.

“Chill out Kev, as long as you stick by Joaquin no one will bother you,” Kaiden said opening the door and letting Kevin step in first.

Standing at the entrance of the bar a couple of Serpents gave Kaiden a nod hello while some others just stared at Kevin.

Kaiden spotted Fangs and Joaquin by the pool tables making his way over to them with Kevin hesitantly behind him.

“Hey handsome,” Fangs said kissing Kaiden.

“Get a room,” another Serpent shouted as he walked towards them, a female Serpent by his side.

“Fuck off Pea,” Kaiden laughed taking a step back from Fangs.

“Kevin, this is Sweet Pea and that’s Toni,” Joaquin said introducing them.

“Nice to meet you,” Kevin said holding out his hand which Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at.

Kevin immeditely retracted his hand, gulping in embarrassment.

“I’m just messing with you northside,” Sweet Pea laughed extending his hand which Kevin shook nervously.

“Welcome to the Wyrm,” Toni smiled, “and don’t let Sweet Pea intimidate you, he gets off on scaring people.”

“I can smell fear,” Sweet Pea said dramatically, “and you’re drenching in it.”

Joaquin chuckled and hit Sweet Pea’s shoulder, “alright knock it off, you’re gonna give him an aneurysm.”

“I’m not- I’m not terrified at all,” Kevin said adjusting his posture to stand tall.

“Whatever you say man,” Sweet Pea laughed.

“I’ve got to get back to behind the counter, I’ll catch you guys later,” Toni said shaking her head and leaving the group of boys.

“Pea put something good on the jukebox will you,” Kaiden said handing him a quarter.

Sweet Pea headed towards the jukebox in the corner of the room, inserting the quarter and selecting a song.

The Clash began playing through the bar, Serpents cheering at the music choice.

“How about a game of pool?” Joaquin asked.

“You’re on,” Kevin replied.

“Watch out DeSantos, Kev gets competitive,” Kaiden teased.

“I do not,” Kevin retorted.

“Oh yeah then explain why we got kicked out of little league when we were seven because you argued so much with the refs on their calls.”

“Come on Joaquin,” Kevin huffed pulling Joaquin towards an empty pool table.

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Fangs grinned, “what do you want to do?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Kaiden said biting his lip, dragging his boyfriend to the bathroom for a make out session.

“Those two can’t keep their hands off each other can they,” Kevin sighed watching the pair and knowing exactly what they were going off to do.

“They’re still in the honeymoon phase,” Joaquin said setting up the table for a game of pool, “newbies first.”

“How courteous,” Kevin chuckled lining up a shot and breaking the rack of balls to start the game.

“So what made you decide to get involved with the Serpents,” Kevin asked while Joaquin took his shot, sinking a striped ball into the pocket.

“My dad was a Serpent so I guess you could say I’m a legacy,” Joaquin shrugged, “plus here in the southside if you want to survive you’ve got to have a pack. It’s the Serpents or the Ghoulies, if you chose neither you might as well put a target on your back and call it open season.”

“So the Serpents and the Ghoulies don’t get along I’m guessing,” Kevin said taking another shot.

“We have an unspoken rule to stay off each other’s terf, at school you mind your own business and stick with your crew.”

“And how well has that worked out?”

“Not so well but once in a while you get a Serpent and Ghoulie who turn into star crossed lovers, Sweet Pea being one of them,” Joaquin said walking around the table.

“She must be hot,” Kevin stated.

“He actually,” Joaquin chuckled.

“I did not peg Sweet Pea as being into guys,” Kevin said surprised.

“He’s pansexual.”

“Good to know.”

“So what kind of movies do you like? You know when you’re actually watching them?” Joaquin grinned.

“I always had a weak spot for musicals,” Kevin responded.

“Of course you do,” Joaquin laughed.

The night went on, Joaquin and Kevin getting to know each other while playing pool.

Fangs and Kaiden eventually emerged from the bathroom where they were having their late night rendezvous.

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but comment on the giant hickey on Fangs’ neck.

“It’s almost midnight, we better get home before dad sends the calvary to find us,” Kaiden told Kevin.

“Where did you even tell your dad you were going tonight?” Fangs asked.

“I told him I was giving Kev a ride to Betty’s to study and I was going somewhere quiet to finish my art project,” Kaiden explained.

“That’s the only believable excuse he could use since he doesn’t give a crap about any class except art,” Kevin added.

Joaquin and Fangs walked Kaiden and Kevin to their car.

Fangs and Kaiden said their goodbye on the drivers side of the car, Joaquin and Kevin on the passenger side.

“I had a nice time tonight,” Kevin said with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground.

“I did too, maybe sometime we can hang out just the two of us,” Joaquin suggested.

“I’d like that,” Kevin smiled.

They stared at one another, contemplating if they should go in for the kiss.

Kevin was the one who leaned in first.

It was the first time they had kissed since the drive in.

They both had huge smiles on their faces when they pulled away.

“Call you later Kevin,” Joaquin said walking back towards the bar with Fangs.

“You called me Kevin,” he yelled out after him.

“Don’t get used to it preppy,” Joaquin said over his shoulder.

Kevin and Kaiden got into the car, Kaiden looking at his brother with a smirk.

“Don’t even start with me Kai.”


	4. the talk

“So would either of you care to explain where you’re going?”

Kaiden and Kevin hoped thier father would have already gone to bed when they quietly tried to get out the front door without him hearing.

But they were wrong.

Tom Keller was sitting at the dining room table, silently drinking a cup of tea.

“We were just… going to uh-” Kevin stuttered

“If I didn’t know any better I would guess you two were sneaking out to meet some boys.”

Kevin and Kaiden looked to each other nervously.

“So I’m correct,” Tom went on, “you know it’s after midnight and on a school night no less.”

“Don’t get mad at Kev, i talked him into it,” Kaiden stated.

“Oh I’m sure you did Kaiden,” Tom replied, “just tell me where you were going and I’ll consider not grounding you both.”

“Fox Forest,” Kevin admitted.

“You’re joking right? I thought I taught you better than to go to the forrest at night especially after what happened to Jason Blossom,” Tom began lecturing.

“It’s not a big deal dad,” Kaiden sighed.

“Not a big deal? A boy your age died Kaiden and there’s a killer on the loose,” Tom said raising his voice.

“We were meeting up with Serpents we would have been fine,” Kaiden shouted without thinking.

“Excuse me? Did you just say Serpents?” Tom said shocked.

“Kai and I are sort of seeing some guys that are Serpents,” Kevin said hestitantly.

“This is less of a surprise for Kaiden but you Kevin? How long has this been going on?”

“I’ve been seeing Fangs since the summer but Kevin’s only been seeing Joaquin for a few weeks,” Kaiden told his dad.

“This might be one of the dumbest things you’ve ever done Kaiden, the Serpents are bad news and you got your brother involved,” Tom scolded.

“Don’t be so hard on him, Fangs and Joaquin are good guys,” Kevin cut in.

“It doesn’t matter if they’re good guys Kevin, they are apart of a gang that vandalizes the town and sell drugs to teenagers.”

“If you met them you’d think differently,” Kevin continued.

Tom huffed, taking a moment to think.

“Alright, if you’re so sure about these boys then invite them over for dinner,” Tom said.

“You want to have them over for dinner?” Kaiden asked.

“I’m not happy about them being Serpents but all I want is for you two to be happy and I don’t want you hating me because I don’t approve of who you date.”

“We could never hate you,” Kevin assured him.

“Even when we fight i don’t hate you,” Kaiden added.

“Just promise me no more secrets and no more sneaking out okay?”

“Deal,” Kevin nodded.

“I make no promises,” Kaiden shrugged while smiling.

“As to be expected,” Tom laughed, “now tell these boyfriends of yours you won’t be going out tonight and get to bed.”

“Yes sir,” Kaiden and Kevin said together.

The twins went to their room, plopping into their beds.

“I can’t believe dad wants to meet Fangs and Joaquin,” Kaiden said while typing out a text to Fangs.

“How do you think it’s going to go?” Kevin said texting Joaquin.

“Probably about as well as when I spray painted my name on the side of the house when we were 12,” Kaiden chuckled.

“Dad was so mad,” Kevin laughed loudly.

“He made me wash it off by hand with the tiniest towel ever, it took me almost ten hours but hey, all artists gotta start somewhere.”


End file.
